


Weight of the World

by Cosmos_is_dead



Series: Of Dragons and Cowboys [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Hanzo Shimada, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_is_dead/pseuds/Cosmos_is_dead
Summary: Hanzo tells Jesse about his feelings and his life.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Of Dragons and Cowboys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575352
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Three Dragons and a Cowboy. If you haven't read it, it's the first In the series so go read it first.

_Hanzo sat on his knees with his hands laying on his thighs. His face was scrunched up in pain as his father brought the whip down on his back. He flinched but as long as he didn't shift or let his dragons out it would end quickly. The whip made contact with his skin tearing it open as it was brought back. Hanzo was still waiting for the next hit, it didn't come. "Training is complete. Go clean up." His father sneered at him. Hanzo stood and pulled his shirt over his body as gently as possible. A young Genji ran in to the room, heading for Sojiro. "Sparrow! How is my favorite child? How did training go little sparrow?" Hanzo felt bitter. While he was beaten into obedience, his brother was coddled and only got a simple, "you shouldn't do that sparrow." When he skipped training. It wasn't fair, it was never fair, it never would be fair. But he would make it fair._  
\---  
Hanzo woke with a start. More dreams of the past that destroyed his mind and hurt his heart. Hanzo stood from his bed and grabbed a bottle of sake. Without so much as sound he crept from his dorm and went to the cliffside. When he reached the cliff he could hear the familiar waves crashing against the shore. He was alone, but it wouldn't be long before the other insomniac he had grown close to would show up. A few minutes of sitting by himself, he heard the telltale sound of footsteps. Mccree settled beside him, his legs dangling over the edge. "Sorry I'm late darling, nightmares lasted a little longer tonight." He chuckled but there was no humor in it. "Same thing bring ya here too?" Hanzo let a soft smile sneak it's way to his face. "Different beginning, same ending." He said softly. 

They remained silent, aside from the occasion ask for more alcohol for mccree. "No ones seen ya since ya showed off yer other form. They're all worried about ya." Jesse broke the silence. "I did not wish to reveal that form to anyone, and even now I wish they did not know." Hazo said. He was sure everyone say him as either a monster or a weapon they could use then throw away when he had fulfilled his useage.

"I dreamt of when Genji and I were younger. Our father and I were in our training to keep me from shifting. It had ended swiftly when I had not shift. Then Genji ran up to father, who picked him up. He treated Genji like he was proud to have him as a son and I was just a disappointment. I remember thinking it unfair." Hanzo spoke softly still. He took a drink of the sake he brought with him. this was going to be a long night but he had to tell him. 

"What did he do if ya shifted?" Hanzo tensed at the question. It wasn't unexpected but it was unpleasant still. He could remember as clear as the sky before them, "if I shifted before the time was up, I was beaten further and sent away to clean my injures." Jesse winced at the thought, "what did ya do during the training?"

"I would take beatings for a growing amount of time, the more I endured the better I was at shifting, although it still causes some discomfort." Hanzo answered. "That is the past, I would not concern myself with it if I were you." Mccree grew increasingly upset. He grabbed the shorter man's shoulders and spun him to face him straight one. "Hanzo, I don't care how long ago that was it's not okay! That abuse Han." Mccree had started shouting before trailing off in a sadder tone. 

Hanzo knew very well what it was, but it is what he knew best. Pain and emotions are weakness, you must control them or they will control you. "I have made peace with my past." He said simply like it would solve everything. Mccree was only angered again, but hanzo spoke before he could. "But that does not mean I forgive my father or forget what he has done." Jesse released him and turned back to the sea. Silence enveloped them. Hanzo sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"I am conflicted," he started. "When I revealed to you my other form I was both relieved and frightened. You know I am a monster but you still comforted me, why?" Hanzo is tired. Tired of questions. Tired of knowing his previous life was unhealthy. Just tired. "Yer not a monster Han, and if ya are then I am too. I've done just as much bad as you have." Hanzo wanted to fight back, say he was a monster, but if he was then so was Mccree. Mccree couldn't be a monster he was Hanzo's light. He let the cowboy's words sink in, as they did it felt like the world had been lifted from his shoulders. 

Hanzo straightened and turned to Jesse. "Stop me." His voice was barely above a whisper, but he knew they both heard it. Hanzo slowly leaned close to Mccree, slowly enough that the other man could have stopped him if he wished. But he didn't, Jesse leaned forward the past few inches and their lips. It was soft, sweet and chaste. They didn't move for what seemed like hours. Hanzo broke the kiss, he began to panic. What if jesse only kissed back because he pitied him? Hanzo stood abruptly. "I'm sorry." He turned to leave only to feel a hand grab his and pull him back. "Darling, ya got nothing to apologize for." 

Hanzo was shaking they both know it. "I don't care what you think ya did wrong, but I love ya and if that kiss meant nothing then I won't stop ya from leaving." Hanzo turned to him. They were both standing, holding each others hands. Hanzo took his hand from Jesse's to wrap his arms around him instead. Mccree copped the motion holding Hanzo close like he would disappear if he let go. "I got ya darling." 

They had returned to their spots on the edge, sitting closer than before. Hanzo's head on Jesse's shoulder and Jesse's arm wrapped around hanzo's waist.


End file.
